


The Hugo/James Ship-Fic Literally No One Asked For

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: HOW COME THERE ARE NO STORIES ABOUT THESE TWO?, M/M, Miranda ships it, Mostly Fluff, Rolland probably does but he's not really in this, SERIOUSLY?!, because they're idiots, lil bit of anxiety from the boys, lovable idiots though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: One day both boys start seeing each other in a different light.And take ages to tell each other because they're idiots.Luckily Sofia and Amber are bent on making it happen.
Relationships: James of Enchancia/Prince Hugo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Hugo/James Ship-Fic Literally No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Just had to write this because I saw NOTHING for this pair. Seriously guys? Come on. Oh well, maybe this will set off a chain reaction lol. A gal can dream.  
> It's just a cute fluffy (LONG) one-shot because they're the ages they are in the show. THEY'RE CHILDREN.
> 
> Also- when you realize you've been spelling a characters name wrong and have to go back THIRTEEN PAGES to fix it. Ugh. Yep.  
> It's worse for me because it was SOFIA's name. For some reason my hands kept spelling it Sophia instead of Sofia. Not to mention it's literally the title of the show. UGH. WHYYYYYY? lol I fixed it but if there's still one or two misspellings, sorry about that! I tried.  
> Also sorry if anyone seems ooc. First time for this fandom.

**Present**

Prince Hugo can remember exactly when it happened. Every detail of the event. He can remember exactly what he felt for the first time.

And he can remember how dumb he acted. As well as every time _after_ that.

Hugo sighed as he laid on his bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered that faithful day.

* * *

**Past**

It’d been a few weeks ago. During derby practice. Hugo was watching on the bleachers, on the highest bench, with some of the princesses. He was chatting aimlessly with Amber, and her friends. Ever since he had a change of heart, he become better friends with everyone. He’d been kind of lonely before. He’d only acted that way because it’s what his brother had said was right. He knows now that it’s not. He knows now that in order to make friends, he needs to be kind. He never truly liked being mean anyway. Plus, it was nice having friends. He didn’t exactly have a best friend. But he was on friendly terms with most of his classmates. That was a start. And Sofia turned out to be a good confidant. It’s because of her he let go of his fears and ditched hockey for ice dancing. He’d been scared of what everyone, his family most of all, would think. Terrified even. To the point of hiding it the first few lessons. Hugo would like to say that Sofia was his best friend. But he was never sure if she felt the same way. He was too scared to ask. What if she didn’t? What if she laughed at him? It didn’t help that his brother teased him about having a _crush_ on her. Pfft. No way. He saw Sofia as more of a sister than anything.

After the way he’d acted for so long, he figured he didn’t deserve a best friend. Or any friends for that matter. So, he was just thankful for the _acquaintance_ relationships he had. He cleared his head and was brought back to Amber’s current story.

“Then James jumped out of nowhere and scared me half to death! I ended up spilling my smoothie all over my front! It took a whole day to clean. He did apologize for that. But it was funny, I’ll admit. I got him back the week.” Amber smiled. All of them laughed at the images.

Hugo would like it if he had that relationship with his brother. Instead he got a bully who only berated him for his mistakes. He wished he could change his mind, but he feared it was impossible at this point. His brother was already in his late teenage years. Almost an adult. From what he’s witnessed, adults were very stubborn in their ways. His father was a great example of that. He was surprised when he was allowed to ice dance. He owed Sofia big time.

“Bet you looked ridiculous.” Hugo snickered, though it was in good fun. Amber gave a fake gasp but was smiling.

“I did _not_.” With that, she nudged him in the ribs. Hugo suddenly lost his balance and began leaning towards the edge of the bench. Then he started to fall.

“Oops! Hang on!” Amber gasped. She tried to reach for him, but it was too late. He fell. He wasn’t hurt though. But he _did_ fall into a big mud puddle. Great.

“Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry Hugo! I didn’t mean to make you fall.” Amber said. She’d changed a lot over the past year too.

“Eh, it’s okay. I’m good. Now _I_ look ridiculous.” he and Amber laughed at that. She then started to climb off the bleachers.

“Here, let me help you up.”

“But you’ll get dirty too. Don’t want to have to wait hours for another dress to be cleaned.”

“It’s no big deal. Just a dress.”

Just a dress? She really _had_ changed. For the better though. Hugo smiled.

“I got it Amber, don’t worry.” James’ voice came from behind him. Apparently practice had ended. They missed it. Oops. Good thing it wasn’t the actual race.

Hugo couldn’t stop staring at James. Something about the way the light hit his face made him look… really handsome. His heart did a strange flutter. His stomach did flips. He couldn’t seem to form words either. He finally snapped out of it and took James’ hand.

How long had he been staring?

_Too long_.

His hand immediately felt really warm and tingly in James’ hand. Despite the cold mud. His face felt warm too.

Had James’ eyes always been so green? His hair so golden?

“Oh dear.” Amber’s voice brought him back to reality. His face became super warm as he quickly let go of James’ hand.

“Now you’ll have to wait hours for those to be cleaned.” Amber said. Huh? Oh. Right. The mud. Hugo looked down, and sure enough, most of his outfit was covered in mud. Yep. Just his luck. Figures. He shrugged.

“Eh, it’s just clothes.” He replied. They all smiled at that, and _wow_ , had James’ smile always been so wonderful? His face got hot again, and he quickly looked away.

What the heck was wrong with him?! He shouldn’t think that way about _boys_. Especially _James_. He knew what these feelings were. He’d only had _one_ crush before, on Amber. Clearly he was over that now. But… but her _brother_?!

“You okay Hugo? You look really red.” James asked. Hugo thankfully withheld a squeak. He was a boy. Boys didn’t squeak. But his face felt even hotter now. Great.

“I’m fine! Just fine! Uh, probably too much sun. Yep. Sun! Uh, should probably head back. Get shade. G-get cleaned. R-right- oof!” he stuttered. _Stuttered_. Hugo _didn’t_ stutter!

He’d also slipped as he tried to escape the embarrassment. Miraculously, none of the mud splashed onto the others. Ugh, why _him_? (If he’d been paying attention, he would have noticed Sofia watching him with only slight concern.) He got up quickly as James tried to help again. He needed to get away. _Now_. His heartbeat went crazy when James put a hand on his shoulder. The warmth spread throughout his body. Hugo risked a small glance. He shouldn’t have. He _really_ shouldn’t have. James smiled softly at him and his pretty green eyes shined.

_Stop, stop it now!_ Hugo looked away.

“Don’t worry about it. It usually takes two to get out of a mud puddle. I should know. Somehow I’ve done it more than once.” James chuckled. Hugo’s heart fluttered.

“I concur.” Amber snickered.

“Hey!” James laughed. His laugh! It was the most beautiful thing Hugo had ever-

_NO!_

He reluctantly allowed James to help him out of the puddle. His face felt so hot. It was probably the colour of a tomato.

“T-thanks.” Hugo stuttered. James smiled and Hugo found himself staring again. (Again, if he’d been paying _attention_ , he would have noticed Sofia looking back and forth between him and James. Then he would have noticed her face as she came to a realization.)

“Um- i-if you want I can take you home? It might be dangerous for you to go alone if you’re not well.” James said. Hugo didn’t know what to say.

Sofia did.

“That’s a great idea James! Amber and I can tell the coaches. Come on Amber!” she said. She smiled widely and grabbed her sister’s arm. Amber merely looked confused at her sudden outburst.

“Oh, uh, okay?” Amber replied.

“Feel better Hugo!” Sofia called. The girls left, and now it was just him and James. Alone. Together. Just the two of them. Alone. _Together_. Hugo’s face was on fire. He was burning to death. Great. This was how he’ll die. Death by fire at least sounded cool. Death by embarrassment did not. He just hoped they used the fire one on his gravestone.

“Well, we’d better get going. You look like you might faint from the heat.” James said. That’s when Hugo realized his hand was _still_ on his shoulder. He could only nod, not trusting his voice.

The walk went surprisingly okay. Well, not counting the times Hugo tripped over something. Thank gosh it only happened… more than once. Ugh. Why was he such a klutz? Since _when_ was he such a klutz? It’s no wonder he didn’t make the derby team. That and he cheated but that’s aside the point, and in the past.

It didn’t help that each time he tripped James caught him before he hit the ground. His warm arms quickly wrapped around him. His eyes were even prettier up close.

_GAH! NO! STOP!_

Hugo could only stutter and blush awkwardly whenever he said something. At least he could blame it on the heat. James didn’t seem to think anything _else_ was going on. Thank gosh. He didn’t need _that_ embarrassment right now. Or _ever_. Now way was he going to know about this. Not now, not ever. His stomach swirled with nerves at the very _idea_ of James finding out about this.

The two of them finally arrived at Hugo’s palace. James walked him up the front steps towards the door. Hugo was about to thank James and say goodbye, when the other boy grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He’d grabbed his hand. His _hand_! Hugo’s face became instantly warm. James then placed his other hand on his _forehead_. Hugo remained silent as he stared at James, not knowing what to do. He was panicking on the inside. He couldn’t read the expression on James’ face. But it looked like he was studying Hugo.

_Please no, please no, please no-_

“You’re definitely warm. You should probably stay in bed and get some rest for a while.” James suddenly said. Oh. _Oooooooh_. Duh. Hugo cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course, that’s what James was doing. Hugo still didn’t know how to react though. His body did as it fluttered with all kinds of strange feelings.

“I mean, I’m not a doctor or anything, but you should probably take it easy tomorrow. Don’t want to get sick. Wouldn’t want you missing the next derby race.” James said. Hugo blinked a few times. He… wanted Hugo there? Huh. That was new. His heart fluttered as James removed his hand from his forehead.

_STOP._

“Y-you wa-ant m-me th-there?” Hugo managed to ask quietly. Dang stutter! James blinked and seemed surprised.

“Of course! I want all my friends to be there.”

It was Hugo’s turn to be surprised. “F-friends?” his voice trembled. Dang it. His eyes grew big as James’ face fell. Crap! Crap! That’s not what he meant!

“N-no! Uh, I-I mean… I-I just…” Dang it he’s such a mess! “I didn’t know w-we were friends. I mean… um, S-Sofia’s r-really my only friend.”

His face was surely bright red at this point. There was no turning that off now. Hugo couldn’t look at James. The thought of him being Hugo’s friend made him nervous. But also… happy. He’d have one more friend if that’s what James wanted. He finally risked a look at James. He was smiling and now Hugo couldn’t look away. Great.

“Well, now you’ve got me too, and Amber probably. If- if you want that is.” James almost looked _shy_. So… cute…

_NOOOOO_!

“YES! Uh-” Hugo blushed at his outburst. “I-I mean- yes. I-I’d like that.”

He should have died right there. His heart was ready to burst. He could faint any second.

“Great! Good! I’m glad! Um…” James trailed off. There was a strange moment of silence as they looked at each other. James just looked so beautiful. Hugo could barely breathe. It was like he was in a trance.

“Rest!” James blurted out. Hugo almost jumped at the sudden yell. He couldn’t stop staring at the redness that spread across James’ face. Gosh, that was adorable.

“I mean, uh, you should get some rest. To feel better. So, you don’t get sick.” James said.

“O-oh, right! Yeah. Um… goodbye then?” Hugo replied awkwardly.

Then he realized they were still holding hands. _HOLDING HANDS_.

Hugo quickly let go of James and went to grabbed the doorknob- but missed. More than once. Finally, he grabbed it and started to open the door.

“Oh, right. See you! Uh, feel better!” James said. Hugo gave a shy smile and finally entered his home. He sighed once the door was closed. He’s such an idiot.

* * *

**Present**

Hugo rolled over onto his side and groaned quietly. It’s been almost a month since then. These dumb feelings haven’t gone away! Every time Hugo interacted with James he did something stupid and embarrassing! Something was definitely wrong with him. He couldn’t have romantic feelings for a boy. It was wrong. Unheard of. Weird!

He’s just lucky no one has noticed. Yet. If he keeps the clumsiness and stuttering up, someone _will_ notice. He just… can’t seem to control himself around James.

“Ugh. It’s always _me_. Just one more thing to add to the list of disappointment.” he muttered. He could never do anything right so of course, the moment he got another crush- it was on the _wrong_ person. He buried his face in his pillow and groaned again. He had no idea what to do about this. But it’ll go away with time. His crush on Amber went away. His crush on James will go away too.

Right?

It has to go away. It _has_ to! He wouldn’t be able to marry a woman if he was infatuated with someone else! That’d be so wrong. It’d be lying. But there was no way his family would allow him to… marry a boy. Surely it wasn’t even possible. He’d never heard of such a thing happening. He’d never even heard of two boys _dating_ let alone marriage! This was such a disaster. _He_ was such a disaster!

At least he can fake sick sometimes, so he didn’t have to act like a fool in front of James. Not to mention the rest of the students. But he wouldn’t be able to do that all the time or someone, his father, would start being suspicious. Then they would ask questions. Then he’d have to answer those questions.

That was something he did NOT want to happen.

No one would ever find out. They couldn’t. He’d be named a demon and be thrown out into the wild. No one would want him. Not even Sophia. Losing the first friends he’s ever made would break him. He can’t have that. He’ll just have to keep quiet about this. He’ll marry a woman. Even if… it would be a lie. Even if he’d be in love with someone else.

LOVE?!

He didn’t normally _swear_ , but… _FRICK_! It can’t be _love_. It was just a _crush_. CRUSH. Not love. _Get it right brain._ He hugged his pillow and quietly yelled into it. Screw his life.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Shoot, not now. He cleared his throat and tried to make himself presentable. His hair was a mess. Oh well.

“Come in?” he called.

Sofia gently opened the door. Sure. Of course. Why not?

Then again, at least it wasn’t his brother. He’d take Sofia over him any day.

“Hi, Hugo. I was just wondering if we could hang out. And talk.” she said. One look in her eyes and Hugo knew.

Sofia _knew_. His cheeks grew warm as he answered. He couldn’t just say no to her. He’s tried before. It always ended up being yes. Always. There was just something about the girl that he couldn’t reject.

“S-sure.” he stuttered. He waited for it. Sofia was going to end their friendship. He’d be alone again. Sofia closed the door and sat beside him on the bed. This is it. It’s over.

“I’m not sure how else to say this, so I’ll just say it.” Sofia said.

Here it is. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her.

“Hugo… do you have a crush on James?”

He sighed. Yep.

“Look, I-I get it. It’s weird. It’s okay that you don’t want to be friends anymore. I mean, I wouldn’t want to be friends with-”

“Hugo!” Sofia’s hand on his made him look at her. He blinked in surprise. He didn’t see hate, or disgust. Not even rejection. She was _smiling_. Her eyes were still the same kind eyes as they’d always been. “I’m still your friend. No matter what. Nothing will change that.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes started to sting. She was still his friend. He let out a quiet sob of relief. Sofia then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder.

“Isn’t- isn’t it _weird_? U-u-un-natural?” Hugo asked between quiet sobs. The tears were hot as they ran down his face. He hadn’t expected to break down today. Over this.

“It’s _love_ , Hugo. That’s not unnatural. You’re no different than anyone else in the world. It shouldn’t matter who you love. Girl, boy- it’s love. And to be honest, I think you and James would be a great couple.” Sofia said. All Hugo could do was hug her tighter and let out more tears. He was normal? _This_ was normal?

After a while, Hugo finally calmed down. He’d never broken down in front of someone before. He’d always kept it to himself. He knows what his father and brother would say. They’d just tell him to _man up_ and get over it. Once he’d become friends with Sofia, he always felt comfortable around her. Like she’d never judge him for anything.

Well, unless he murdered someone or committed a crime. But he’d never do that, so he’s good.

He sighed.

“Sofia, what do I even do about it? I can’t _tell him_. Or anyone else. You might be okay with it, but… I know for a fact my family won’t be. I’d never be able to… I’d have to end up marrying a woman.”

“You can’t know that for sure Hugo. And _I_ know for a fact that Amber _and_ James wouldn’t stop being your friends. Not for this.”

“M-maybe. But my father would never allow it. You’ve met him and my brother. They’d disown me in a second.”

“But…” Sofia seemed to not know what to say.

It seemed hopeless. Hugo would just have to live with the stupid crush for a while until it disappeared. Or until he married a woman. He hoped it disappeared before then though. He couldn’t imagine having a crush for that long.

“I’m sure my parents would approve. I don’t think they care about who loves who.”

“Did you ask them?”

“Well… no… but my mother always says love is a good thing.”

“Either way, there’s no way James will feel the same.” Hugo sighed.

“You don’t know that either. You don’t know unless you try.”

“Try right. I can barely speak properly around him. I’d never be able to tell him even if I wanted to, which, I don’t.”

“Hugo-”

“Nope. Sofia, it’s just not gonna happen. I’ll just have to live with it. Besides, it’ll go away eventually. My crush on Amber did, so this one should too.”

“Wait you had a crush on Amber?”

“Ugh. A small one. But it went away.”

“Feelings don’t just go away. Especially if they’re strong.”  
“It’s not strong! Therefore, it’ll go away.” Hugo’s face became warm. It wasn’t strong. It was the same as Amber. Right?

* * *

Wrong. Another month later, the feelings were _still_ there. His crush on Amber had lasted less than a month. Not to mention… this one on James was pretty _intense_. Whenever Hugo was around James his chest felt like bursting. His heart would always speed up, his hands always felt clammy and sweaty, and his stomach would be in knots. He got better at speaking around him, but he still stuttered every now and then. It didn’t help that he _could not_ stop thinking of James. His eyes, his hair, his laugh, his smile- he was hooked on him. It was like a drug.

He’s tried everything to stop this. The only thing he hadn’t tried was telling James and getting completely rejected. Sofia kept trying to get him to at least tell Amber, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t risk telling anyone else. If word got around to his family, or to _James_ , that he had a freaking crush on him- he’d be dead. Completely dead.

At least in class, James was behind Hugo so he couldn’t stare at him. But it was still hard paying attention. Hugo frowned and began taking notes.

* * *

A few seats behind him and to the left, James was having a bit of a problem. Okay, a big problem. He’d always had trouble focusing, but this was _worse_. He couldn’t take his eyes off Hugo. He’d realized a while ago and accepted the fact that he had a crush. On Hugo. On another _boy_. He hadn’t told anyone. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Surely this was just wrong. James knew he wasn’t the greatest son or sibling, and anyone else would be much better- but this took the cake. Boys couldn’t like boys. Boys were supposed to like _girls_. Liking the same gender wasn’t a thing that happened!

Maybe he was just… sick. Maybe it was just an illness that will pass. At least that’s what he’d hoped for the past couple of _months_. An illness didn’t really last that long. At least, most illnesses didn’t.

Wait. What if it were fatal?! Fatal illnesses _could_ last that long! Was he dying? How would he ever get better? How would-

He felt someone poke his shoulder. He blinked as he was brought back to the present. Right. Class. He glanced over at his twin sister who was frowning at him. Frick. Did she know? She was giving him a curious yet concerned look.

For the remainder of the school day his focus varied from the schoolwork, to Hugo. Every time he ended up staring at the other boy, Amber would poke him, bringing him back. In a way he was thankful for that, he didn’t want the teacher, or anyone else to notice his problem. After school, Amber pulled him off to the side away from everyone else.

“You’ve been acting weird lately. You keep staring at Hugo, are you okay?” Amber asked.

James’ face heated up. How was he supposed to answer that?

“U-uh…” Great response James.

He glanced at the other students walking out of the building, and sure enough, his eyes found the boy in question. Somehow the sunlight made him look even more handsome. Hugo suddenly caught his eye and became bright red.

He was so cute when he blushed! James smiled. Over time James found that anything Hugo did was adorable. The way he seemed to be shyer than before, the way he stuttered-

_Snap!_

Amber snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Crap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Amber whispered excitedly. Crap, crap, crap. Nope.

“U-uh- T-tell you what?” he stuttered. Great. Now he was doing it.

“Please. Do you think I’m dumb? _You_ , have a _crush_ on Hugo!”

James clasped a hand over her mouth as his face burned even more.

“Say it louder why don’t you?! I don’t think the whole world heard it!” James whispered harshly. Amber rolled her eyes and sighed. She moved his hand away.

“James, what is the big deal? So, you have a crush. It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

James stared at her. “What’s the big- _Amber_! I have a crush on a _boy_! That’s not normal. Nothing about this is normal!” his voice was barely a whisper. He glanced at the other students making sure no one was in hearing range. So far so good.

“Ugh. James. Says who? It’s love.”

James did not _squeak_.

“It’s not love! It’s- it’s a _crush_.”

“Uh huh. How long?”

“Huh?”

“How long have you- had a _crush_?”

James sighed and looked down. He mumbled it quietly. Amber leaned towards him and cupped her ear with her hand.

“What was that? I don’t speak mumble.”

He tried to say it louder.

“Hm, still didn’t hear it.”

“A COUPLE MONTHS!”

James turned bright red as the other students turned to look at them curiously. Including Hugo. If he’d been paying attention he would have noticed Amber and Sofia share a look. A knowing look. With similar smiles on their faces. Sofia had whispered something to Hugo who blushed just as much as James and quickly pulled her to the side. Amber simply smiled at the rest of the students and pulled James further away. In a few seconds everyone went back to what they were doing before.

“So. Not love huh?” Amber whispered. James felt like he was going to faint. Or die from embarrassment.

“It… it’s… not…” his voice was so quiet. “I can’t do anything about it anyway. He’d never feel the same. Besides, no one else would want this to happen. It’s… not normal. It shouldn’t happen.” James sighed. Amber frowned and hugged him.

“You _are_ normal. And you’re still my brother no matter what. Sofia would be the same. I know it. Hugo too by the way. You don’t know unless you try.”

“Yeah, I’d rather die in a battle than die from embarrassment and humiliation. Besides, what would mom and dad think? They wouldn’t approve! I’m supposed to be with a girl and carry on the family genes. There’s no way they’d let me marry Hugo.”

“Marry?!” Amber squealed quietly. James smacked himself and groaned. It wasn’t _love_! Why was he so useless at everything?!

“ARG! _NOT_ marry! Date! _Date_.” James whispered harshly.

“You wanna marry Hugo! You’re so in love!” Amber whispered excitedly. James had to compare her to an excited puppy who was about to get a treat. Yeesh. Just let him die. Please.

“You should tell him!” Amber said.

“What?! No way! It’d ruin everything. Besides, he will _not_ feel the same. Even… even if this _is_ normal. Which, we don’t know for sure here. Like, what if there _is_ something wrong with me? What if mom and dad-”

“Hey. They’ll still love you James.” Amber pulled her brother into a tight hug. “I know that for a _fact_.”

James was still unsure, but maybe he will tell them. Eventually. Someday. When he’s an adult?

“M-maybe. But I’m not sure when I’d be ready to tell them. If I’ll ever do it… I can just _barely_ keep it together when I’m around Hugo. I’m sure I’d be a complete mess around mom and dad.”

Amber smiled softly.

“Then just tell them when you’re ready. When you know you won’t be a mess. Until then, you can trust me and Sofia for sure.”

James finally smiled, feeling better than he had before. At least he’ll have his sisters by his side. He just wished he could act a bit more normal around Hugo. He’s just lucky he doesn’t stutter as much as he does.

The two finally made their way to the coaches that just arrived to pick them up. James’ eyes wandered and eventually found Hugo again. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he climbed into the coach. Hugo noticed him again but gave a cute shy smile. His cheeks turned pink and James’ heart fluttered.

If he’d been paying attention to his sisters, he could have noticed the knowing smiles they shared.

* * *

Sofia and Amber immediately headed up to Amber’s bedroom. Once the door was closed both girls let out quiet squeals of excitement.

“It’s so cute!” Sofia smiled as she clasped her hands together.

“They’re so in love! I’ve never seen James so entranced before.” Amber replied and made a similar gesture.

“The way Hugo acts around him is so adorable! He gets so shy. I just wish they were brave enough to tell each other. They’d be so happy!”

“I _know_. So. What should the plan be?”

“Plan?”

“Duh, Sofia! They’re never going get together themselves. That will take _forever_ , or it will never happen. Then we’d be stuck with two pining boys who are too afraid of their feelings.”

“Technically we’re already stuck with that. But I see your point. What _would_ the plan be? They won’t tell each other even if we help them.”

“Hm. Yeah. OOH! The school ball!”

“That’s way too public though.”

“No, no, no. What if they were able to dance in private?”

“Hm. That could work. But how would we be able to do it? They’d never ask each other to dance even in private. They’re too afraid.”

“Ugh! Why does it have to be so complicated?”

Many hours later, the two finally came up with an idea.

Hopefully all would go to plan.

* * *

A few weeks later, James sighed quietly as he stared at Hugo who was across the courtyard reading. It was lunchtime and they’d just finished eating. James and Amber were sitting under a tree. They _had_ been discussing after school plans, but James might have gotten distracted.

Again.

Amber nudged her brother hard in the ribs.

“Ow. Geez, Amber.” James said. He rubbed the sore spot and tore his eyes away from his crush to look at his sister.

“If you don’t want anyone to _know_ you might want to be _less_ obvious.”

James blushed a bright red and glanced at Hugo again and sighed.

“I _know_. It’s hard! I can’t help it. Hugo’s just…” he sighed again, not knowing the proper words to describe Hugo.

“Would you just go sit with him already? I know you want to.” Amber said.

“But he’s reading. He’s cute when he reads.”

Amber sighed and stood up pulling her brother with her.

“Ugh! You say that about _everything_ he does. Just do it!”

James gave a small yelp as she suddenly pushed him towards Hugo. He managed to gain his balance just as Hugo looked up at the sudden noise. Amber smirked when both boys blushed but smiled. She could see Hugo freaking out a bit on the inside as James walked over to him. She would give her brother credit for being a bit more together. Hugo was usually a mess. It was cute, but at the rate things were going, they’d never get together.

She hoped their plan worked.

The first few steps were to just get them to be together as often as they could. Partners on school projects, extra credit projects, tutoring, and just hanging out. It was harder than they thought. Hugo was a master of avoidance, which, honestly wasn’t all that surprising. And James was a master at _obliviousness_. That also wasn’t all that surprising. But it made getting them alone together an absolute mess.

Not to mention that for the project partners- they didn’t have many projects for partners, and the teachers usually _assigned_ partners. So that doesn’t help in the slightest. Plus, neither one of them had the courage to even ask to study together for a test. _Study_.

They needed to work on phase two- Valentines Day. This year one could purchase a rose of your choice of colour- various flower colours meant different things- and give it to someone special. Red roses were obviously for love. Yellow meant friendship. Amber forgot what the other colours meant, but she’d have to convince James to get Hugo a red rose. The best part, he could do it anonymously if he wanted. Which he probably would.

Or Amber would do it _for_ him because he’s an idiot. She wondered how Sofia was with Hugo. Probably worse because Hugo was looking like he could faint any second with James sitting oddly close to him. She didn’t plan on _that_ one happening. She didn’t think her brother planned it either. It probably happened on its own.

Amber had a love-hate relationship with the universe and its mysterious ways.

* * *

Hugo was trying not to freak out. The key word trying. Because for some reason James decided to sit with him for company. Sit _extremely_ close to him. Their legs bumped into one another when either of them moved. It sent sparks and warmth throughout his body. His chest was ready to burst since his heart wouldn’t slow down. Having James this close to him was making him go insane!

“Uh, so-” James started.

Oh no conversation.

“Good book?”

“Y-yeah. So fa-ar.”

Dang it. It’s amazing that James hadn’t caught on to his enormous crush on him. The bell ringing made both of them jump, and Hugo had never been so thankful for class to begin. At least he’d have something to focus on. Well, hopefully. It was harder these days, but James sat behind him, so he didn’t have anything to stare at. Speaking of James, the boy sighed.

“Man. Oh well. Guess we gotta head back.” James said. Hugo could only nod.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sofia pulled Hugo aside.

“So, Valentines Day is coming up-” Sofia started. Hugo interrupted her.

“Nope! Not gonna happen. Not in a million years. I’d rather be alone than deal with rejection. Besides, he’ll probably get asked by someone else anyway. You _know_ the amount of girls crushing on him. Including non-royalty ones. We’ve been through this. I _do not_ have any chance.” Hugo whispered.

“Yes, we have been over this. You don’t know if you don’t have a chance. And you won’t know unless you try. I’ve seen James reject almost every girl that’s asked him out in the past few months.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. We’re young on top of that. Maybe he doesn’t even want anyone right now.”

“Ugh. Hugo. We could have this argument _every day_. We _both_ know that _I’m_ right! You don’t have to keep living in fear Hugo. I know you’d be really happy if you told him.”

“Or really sad…” Hugo mumbled.

“What if you told him anonymously? You could get a red rose and just not sign it. Lots of people do that.”

Hugo sighed. He wanted to agree with Sofia. He wanted to, but… he just couldn’t. He was too scared.

“But- but what if someone finds out the truth?”

“If they have a problem with it screw them. It’s not their business anyway.”

Hugo couldn’t really find a way out of this one. Frick.

“I could purchase the rose for you if you really don’t want to yourself. You can pay me back by writing the message yourself and leaving it for James to find.”

Hugo sighed. He was defeated. There was no way out.

“ _Fine_. I-I’ll do it. You can get the rose. I’ll… eventually think of something to write. Hopefully.”

“Ooh! Amber has a book about romantic poems! I could probably lend it to you for help.”

He sighed again. It would probably help. He’d be so embarrassed if someone caught him with it though. He’d have to answer questions he’d not very keen on answering.

“Okay… but don’t tell Amber. No one else can know.”

“Don’t worry.” This time _Sofia_ sighed. He knew it shouldn’t be such a big deal. He just couldn’t deal with the very possible horrible outcome of all this.

He couldn’t even deal with _thinking_ about it.

* * *

James had a plan. Sort of. He was going to buy a red rose for Hugo but leave it anonymous. That way he could spill out his feelings on the note, but not say that it was him! It’s perfect! So, Amber might have been the one to give him the idea. She’ll get some credit if the truth is revealed.

Dear lord. The truth better not get revealed. James would be dead to the world. Well, except to his sisters. He’d told Sofia a while back when she’d caught him staring at Hugo _again_. Somehow without a doubt, his eyes always found Hugo. Even if he were in a big crowed like at the derby races. He felt more confident in himself if he knew Hugo was there for support. Even if Hugo would never know it.

So, his plan was only sort of a plan since he was never going to be revealed as the rose giver. Well, he hoped.

Valentines Day came faster than he’d hoped. Luckily he managed to buy the flower when no one was around to question him. Since he’d turned down almost every girl that asked him out. Gosh that was always embarrassing. And hard to do. They were all very nice girls, and he hates hurting them. But his heart already belonged to Hugo.

He knows he’ll eventually have to have a girl. But for now, he’ll settle with loving Hugo from afar and in secret.

He did get questioned by the fairies. He might have had to write Hugo’s name down on the note, so they’d know who to give it to. He’d forgotten about that bit.

Thankfully the fairies didn’t seem too upset about his choice. They seemed more amused than anything. It made him wonder if he’d been as obvious as Amber claims he is. He _did_ stare at Hugo more often than he’d admit. Frick. Lots of people probably know then! Ugh. Amber was right!

Then again… if lots of people already know… they hadn’t said anything. Nor did they say anything hurtful. Huh. That’s an interesting thought. He only prayed that that was the case if they did know.

James watched as the fairies passed out the roses. It was a pretty big mix between red and yellow. Love and friendship. It seemed like everyone got at least one flower. James was happy that no one got left out. Not even Hugo who received only one red rose. James’ rose. He smiled as Hugo blushed lightly when he received it. A few girls giggled which made him blush more.

_He’s so cute!_

James was a bit miffed that the boy only received one red rose. He received a few yellow ones. Probably from Sofia, Amber and one of the other girls.

James couldn’t believe the amount of red roses _he himself_ got. His face was probably bright red. He didn’t dare look up and kept his eyes on his desk. Yeesh. It was all from girls- even the ones he’d turned down- wait. Huh.

There was one that was anonymous. Interesting. He risked a glance at Hugo. Nah. Couldn’t be. Hugo would never feel the same way. It was a horrible one-sided crush. Still… a small part of him hoped. It was anonymous. James had left _his_ anonymous. But that could mean anything. Right? Right.

* * *

During lunch Hugo stashed the yellow roses- from Sofia, Amber, and a few others- in his bag. The one he kept in his hand was the anonymous red one. The one that meant love. His face heated up as he shakily sat down underneath one of the trees in the school yard. He sighed quietly. The note was… wow. He smiled softly at the rose. He twirled it in his fingers, his mind wandering to James. It probably wasn’t from James. But he could dream. This had been the first red rose he’d ever received. This year had been the first he’d received _any_ roses at all. Even if most were friendship ones. He hadn’t had any friends before Sofia came along. He’d always felt left out and lonely when the day came. It sucked. But now… he smiled. It wasn’t as bad now.

Plus, he’d gotten a _red_ rose. A red one! Someone liked him! Wait. Frick.

What if it was a joke? A cruel joke that would humiliate him at some point. What if someone found out about his huge crush on James and wanted to torment him?! What if-

“Hey Hugo!”

“GAH! Oh. Uh, hey Sofia.”

“Figured I’d interrupt your internal panic attack. I’m sure it’s for real Hugo. You’ve changed so much this year. I was surprised when it was just the one red rose. I thought you’d tie with James for most roses.”

Hugo’s face became hot. No way would that ever happen. Even if he’d changed. He’s just… not likeable that way.

“That’s nice of you to say, but… I-I’m not-”

“Don’t even start Hugo. In my opinion, everyone’s missing out on someone amazing.”

Hugo was melting from the heat. No one had ever said that to him before. Not even his father. Or his brother.

“I-I don’t know about that. But… thanks.”

Sofia smiled.

“You think he l-liked mine?” Hugo asked quietly. He’d worked hard on the poem. He still didn’t think it was that good, but Sofia loved it and told him to stick with it.

“I’m positive. I mean, look.” Sofia pointed to where James was sitting with Amber underneath another tree. James was smiling widely, and blushing, while staring at a red rose. Hugo’s heart fluttered.

“Is- is- th-that-”

“Yep! It’s your rose! He said it was his favourite and he really wants to know who it was from. He’s been smiling like that all morning. I think you _do_ have a chance Hugo.”

“That’s… a nice thought. But- but- if he learns that it was from me, he won’t be as happy. He might not hate me or anything, but he’ll reject me for sure. I’m okay with being unknown right now.”

“Alright. At least now you can tell him without him knowing it’s you.”

Hugo blinked. “Valentines Day is once a year.”

Sofia gave him a pointed look. Oh. Right.

OH. Frick!

“I am _not_ going to leave him _notes_. I could barely write that poem! Besides, I can’t risk someone catching me.”

“But you can’t just keep your feelings bottled up inside. It’s not healthy. You need an outlet of some kind and I’m not going to be around _all_ the time.”

Hugo sighed knowing that she was right. She’s always right. But what would he do? He couldn’t tell anyone else. Not yet anyway. Or never. Never sounded better.

Hugo went home that day feeling a bit down. He had no idea what to do. He knew he couldn’t tell his father or brother. That’d only end badly. He _might_ be able to tell Amber. She’d probably tell him the same things though. Or she’d just laugh at him. Tell him that he deserved the pain for being a jerk.

He sighed quietly as he entered his home.

“Ah, Hugo. Good. I’m going to a gala tonight in celebration of Valentines Day, and your brother is going on a date.”

“Oh, okay.”

So, he’ll be alone. Again. Oh well. It happened more than he’d like to admit. His father busy with being king. His brother busy with… life. He never knew what he was up to, but he didn’t really care to be honest. He was left alone most of the time. The only ones that seemed to care about his days were the maids and servants.

“You know, one of these days you’ll need to start thinking of your future wife. You are getting older and are practically at the age to start dating.”

Hugo blinked a few times and his face grew hot. Great. Fantastic. Of course, his father chose _now_ to start this conversation.

“Y-yes father.” that was all he could reply with.

“Good. I’ll be off now, don’t forget your homework.”

“Yes sir.”

And then Hugo was alone. Again. Ugh. Whatever. What’s one more night alone?

* * *

James laid on his bed and smiled at the rose in his hand. Whoever wrote that poem had good skills. It made his own poem seem super lame. He had no idea who it was from, but he could dream that it was from Hugo. Hugo had looked so cute when he’d received his red rose. His face all red from embarrassment.

James was still annoyed that he’d only received the one red rose. Just one! Hugo deserved all of them. He wished others could see what he sees. Hugo had changed so much this year. He’s such a wonderful person now!

_Knock, knock, knock._

James sat up and quickly hid the rose under his pillow. He didn’t need his parents asking about his love life. At least, not right now.

“Come in?” he called.

His mother entered. Good thing he hid the rose.

“Oh, hi mom. Wait. Aren’t you and father busy tonight?” he asked. They were going to the gala to celebrate Valentines Day with other kings and queens. His mother chuckled and closed the door.

“Yes, we are. But that’s not for another couple of hours.”

“Oh.”

“I was wondering if we could talk.”

Uh oh. He must have done something wrong. Again. It was usually him. Ugh, no matter what he did.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re not in trouble.”

Oh. So then- WAIT. Was he always so easy to read?!

“Oh. So…” James trailed off. He desperately hoped this wasn’t about what he thought it was about. Please no.

“I figured you and your sisters are at the age to know that so long as it’s pure, love is love. No matter who it is you love.” Miranda gently put an arm around his shoulders. His face became warm. She knew. Of course, she knew.

“You…” he hesitated despite her words. “You know huh?”

“I don’t think I’d be a very good mother if I didn’t James. But there’s no need to worry. Both your father and I approve of Hugo. He’s grown so much this year. Into such a wonderful person.”

Yep, James’ face was on fire. But he smiled and let out a breath of relief. He hadn’t known how much this had been affecting him until now. He’d been so stressed. But his parents… they still loved him! Not only that- they approved of Hugo! He had a chance- well. Okay. Maybe. There was still Hugo’s opinion on the matter. He could still be turned down.

James turned and gave his mother a tight hug.

“And just between you and me, I’d say you have more of a chance with him than you think.” Miranda said as they pulled apart. James gasped. Did that mean… couldn’t be. His mother only winked in response and went to get ready for the gala.

As soon as the door closed behind her, James grabbed the hidden rose and happily collapsed into his pillow. He held the rose close to his heart as he started dreaming of Hugo.

* * *

**Present**

The ball came faster than Hugo liked. He was going to try to ask a girl to be his date, but his stupid crush stopped him from doing so. It was so frustrating!

He arrived at the school just after everyone else. The party was already in full swing. Hugo stepped off the coach and heard it fly away. He stood frozen on the walkway. His legs just didn’t want to move. He hadn’t even wanted to come to this thing. But his father made him, ignoring his requests as usual, and Sofia might have convinced him to come. So now he was here. His coach already left.

Wait. That didn’t mean he had to _enter_ the building! Ha! Loophole!

Hugo sighed quietly and found the tree he usually sat under in the courtyard. He knew Sofia would be disappointed in him. That would be hard to deal with. But he couldn’t gain the courage to enter the building. The only thing that would happen would be him witnessing James dance with the girl he’d finally said yes to. He’d overheard it when he went back to grab something he’d forgot to take with him.

* * *

**Past**

_Hugo told the coachman to wait as he dashed back into the school. He’d left an assignment in his locker by accident. Oops._

_He was almost there, when he heard James talking in one of the classrooms. With one of the girls._

_“So, uh, James. I was wondering if you’d- go to the ball with me?”_

_“Oh. Um… I-I’d love to…”_

_Hugo didn’t stick around to hear the rest. James had said YES. To a GIRL. He had no chance now. Not that he ever did._

* * *

**Present**

Hugo sighed. He was so pathetic thinking he ever did have a chance. He’ll probably be alone forever. Or he’ll end up living a lie. Well. More so than he already is. He groaned.

“Ugh. Nice going Hugo. You’ll only ever be the screw up of the family and nothing more.” he muttered. He sighed again. “I’m such a failure.”

“That’s not true!”

Hugo yelped in surprise and turned to see- James. Sure. Of course. Why not?

“Ooh. Sorry. Thought you heard me walking.” James shrugged sheepishly and his cheeks became a light pink. Hugo didn’t know how to respond. His face was probably a brighter shade of pink. It sure felt like it.

“I saw you come out here through one of the windows. Anyway. For the record, you’re not what you think you are. No matter what anyone says.”

Hugo stared at James with wide eyes.

“You’re so amazing Hugo. I just wish you and everyone else can see that too. You mean a lot to Sofia, Amber- and me.”

Hugo gasped. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He hadn’t known that they actually cared that much about him. To hear it… from _James_ especially made him speechless.

“Especially me.” James let out a shaky breath and glanced down for a second.

“Hugo I… there’s something that I…” James hesitated and took in a deep breath. “I-I’m the one that gave you the red rose.” James’ face was bright red. Hugo’s was probably an even brighter shade.

It couldn’t be true. This was a dream. He was dreaming.

Apparently silence from shock could be taken the wrong way. Frick.

“I get it. If you don’t… I mean… um… I just- wanted you to know. How much you really mean to me.” James said quietly. Hugo couldn’t stand the broken expression he tried to hide. Frick, frick, frick! Hugo needed to get better at communication!

James turned to leave, but Hugo quickly stood up and grabbed his hand. He swallowed and blurted out the poem he’d written on the rose he’d given. His voice was trembling like crazy, but he managed to finish it. James gasped and stared at him. Hugo couldn’t speak after that.

“Y-you… you gave me that rose.”

Hugo only nodded. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

“I-I wasn’t brave enough to do anything else. Not like you.”

The two boys shared a smile.

“So… would you like to dance Hugo? We can stay here if you want.” James said.

Hugo swallowed. He was still nervous despite all the feelings in the open now. He didn’t think this day would ever come!

“Y-yes.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’d like that.”

The two boys finally got their dance as the music from the school slowed down. Odd timing, but they were fine with it.

During the dance, one thing remained on Hugo’s mind. Didn’t James take a girl to the dance?

“Hugo, I can practically _hear_ you thinking. What’s on your mind?” James asked. Hugo blushed lightly, embarrassed at being so easy to read.

“Oh. It’s nothing really. Just… you didn’t have a date already did you? Wouldn’t they-”

“I don’t have a date. Well, I didn’t. Until you.” James smiled and Hugo’s face heated up more. He smiled though. Guess he’d missed James’ rejection for that girl in the classroom. Now that he thought about it- James _had_ sounded like he had more to say.

Whoops.

Hugo and his stupid emotions jumped to conclusions. As they normally did. It didn’t matter now though. Right now, he’d never been happier. He was _actually_ dancing with his crush! If he were to be honest with himself… at this point he knew it was much more than a crush. But he wasn’t ready to admit anything yet. Even to himself.

* * *

James couldn’t stop smiling. He was dancing with Hugo! His sisters were okay with this. His parents were okay with it! This was amazing. He only hope Hugo had the same kind of reactions from his family. But having met his father and brother before… he was worried for Hugo. Those two were very different from his own family. Hugo’s father was often hard on his sons. Hugo more so than his brother. But his brother was almost an adult so that one made sense. Hugo was always afraid of letting his family down. Which was ridiculous, because Hugo was _amazing_. But James knew Hugo’s family didn’t exactly see what he saw. Hugo himself didn’t see it.

Either way, James knew that if Hugo ever had a falling out with his family, he’d be welcomed without a doubt into Enchancia’s royal mansion.

He just hoped that didn’t happen. But if it did, James would always be there for Hugo. At this point, he knew it was time to admit to himself that his crush wasn’t _just_ a crush anymore. That Amber was right. He was in love with Hugo. Had been for a while now.

James stopped dancing and couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and quickly kissing Hugo on the lips. Both boys blushed bright red but smiled widely. James cleared his throat that had become dry.

“I- uh, couldn’t help it. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” James said shyly. It wasn’t often he became shy. But Hugo managed to make him do strange things. Hugo’s smile grew and James couldn’t stop his own smile from growing.

“Me too.” Hugo whispered.

They continued dancing slowly, even if the music from the school had changed to a more upbeat song. They were now just in their own world. Where it was just the two of them.

* * *

Sofia had watched James leave the school. Huh. Strange. Wait. Maybe Hugo had arrived, and James saw him! Hugo had been so nervous about coming. He probably hadn’t entered the building at all. Poor guy. He didn’t have that much self-confidence. But since Sofia had met his father and brother- she understood why. They were so hard on him. His brother was a bully, and his father had very strict views. It took a lot just to get him to let Hugo ice dance. She wasn’t sure what he’d think of Hugo dating a boy. She was a bit scared for Hugo in that aspect. But she knew her parents would allow Hugo to live with them if things… got bad at his home. She hoped it didn’t, but you never knew what life would bring you.

She searched through each window and finally spotted Hugo outside under the tree he was usually at during lunch. Oh… he looked so sad.

“Huh. So that’s where James went. A few of the girls were looking for him. Poor souls, they’ll never get their wishes. Luckily Hugo and James will. James seemed awfully determined tonight. Didn’t he?” Amber whispered as she came up beside Sofia. Sofia nodded as they watched on.

“Yeah. I hope one of them tells the other. All that pining has gone on long enough. Oh! Look, I think James did it!” Sofia whispered back. Both girls gave a quiet squeal of excitement. Hugo looked so shocked! They watched on as both boys blushed bright red but began to slow dance to the music.

“Oh, it’s so romantic. They look so happy.” Sofia sighed.

“Eek! They just kissed!” Amber squealed quietly.

“I knew it. Hildy, you owe me eight cookies!” Desmond suddenly said beside them. Both girls jumped in surprise. They thought they’d been- oh well.

“Oh man.” Hildy sighed as she stared out the window.

“You guys knew?” Sofia asked.

“Well _duh_.” Desmond said. “You’d have to be blind not to have seen it coming. Everyone knows. But don’t worry, we’re all cool with it. Huh. Now that I think of it, Clio also owes me some cookies. Oh, and Zandar owes Vivian some too. I should look at the board again.”

“Hold on. Did the whole class make a bet? Based around my brother and his boyfriend?” Amber asked. She glared at her two classmates who looked at each other worriedly.

“Maybe. Possibly- yeah. We did.” Hildy said.

“Ugh. Typical.” Sofia sighed. She should have seen that coming.

“Why didn’t _we,_ the _sisters_ , get involved?” Amber whined.

“You could have thrown the results into your favour. You’re James confidant, and Sofia’s Hugo’s confidant. The bet wouldn’t have been a bet if you guys got involved.” Desmond said.

“Come on. _I_ wouldn’t have cheated.” Sofia said.

“Okay true. But Amber would have.”

“Hey! Okay fine. I probably would have.” Amber sighed.

“Either way, I’m glad they finally are together. They’re so cute! Ugh, and no more pining. That was ridiculous. I was tempted to just lock in them in a closet or something until they confessed.” Hildy said.

“Hildy!” Sofia sighed.

“I wouldn’t have. It would have messed with the bet anyway. Plus knowing those two it might not have even worked.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Desmond chuckled. “Well, now that this is settled, we should get back to partying. The night’s just begun after all! Hildy, would you like to dance?”

“Oh, alright fine. It’s the tenth time you’ve asked so you’d only keep asking.”

The two kids made their way to the dance floor. Sofia and Amber giggled. They each gave one last glance at the two lovebirds outside.

“Well. Since they look happy in their own world, care to dance Sofia?” Amber said. Sofia giggled.

“Of course!”

The two girls began dancing as well.

The night went on and everyone seemed so happy. Hugo and James remained outside but were happy together. They didn’t know what the future would bring them, but they would face it together.

No matter what.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Just once more, sorry for any mistakes. Editor is me so, there's probably some lol.
> 
> Also, I know Hugo's father/brother aren't THAT bad in the show, but they're a little different here. Sorry if ya hate it, but it's my story, not yours.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!  
> And hey, if this goes well maybe I'll write more for these two. ;)


End file.
